Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) provides a method of automatic identification by storing and remotely retrieving data using devices known as RFID tags or transponders. Chip-based RFID tags contain silicon chips, antennas and a power source. Passive RFID tags require no internal power source. An RFID tag may be attached to or incorporated within a product, animal, or person for the purpose of identification using radio waves. However, one area that has greatly benefited from the use of RFID tags is the contactless smart card industry. Such smart cards are marketed as alternatives to magnetic strip cards, to the extent they provide convenient vehicles for storing large amounts of data unique to particular individuals. Such data may include information related to an individual's financial records, insurance coverage, individual health, and the like. Unfortunately, RFID tags, due to their contactless operation, may be powered up and have their data read without the owner's knowledge or consent.
Safety and privacy concerns related to sensitive information that may be carried on an RFID tag, coupled with an object owned by an individual, are valid. An owner or user of such an object must take care in the manner in which they store and use the object, such as a credit card, identification card, passport, or the like. However, an even greater concern arises when such an object is not yet in its intended owner's possession. For example, credit cards, passports, and various identification cards are frequently produced and then mailed via one of various mail carriers to the intended owner. While the object is within the mail delivery system, the user's sensitive information is at risk. Whether the object is being transported or simply resting within a mailbox, it would be all too easy for an unscrupulous person to gain access to the sensitive information, even where such a person could not gain physical access to the object itself.
Accordingly, what is needed is a novel system and method of shielding objects that use RFID technology. In particular, the system and method should apply to a means of safely delivering such objects from one location to another in a manner that significantly reduces the likelihood that information may be electronically read from the RFID technology utilized by the object being mailed.